


Writing Prompts Collection

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 反正就是短篇汽修，够直白了吧。Drabbles about...sticky smutsPlot? What plot?





	1. aerialbots(silverbolt bottom)-the day after combination

昨天晚上已经足够混乱了。万万没想到今天还要更上一层楼。  
银剑的大腿被空袭推起，后背碾过床铺和墙壁的缝隙，硌得背甲刺痛。踝轴承时不时被副队吮吻，液体顺着装甲缝隙留入，噼里啪啦迸出细小的静电火花。  
“空……空袭……”银剑的EM场一片混乱，波动的振幅随着空袭在他体内的进出浮动。  
银剑的手指被俯冲捉住，伸入后者的口腔内进进出出，频率和空袭保持着该死的一致。  
飞火的输出管蹭着他的腿根，借用空袭的力道摩擦他高温的装甲表面。  
弹弓……银剑简直不敢看他。  
弹弓面对着银剑勾着一边的嘴角，双手紧握，在自己的输出管上下撸动。  
隔着护目镜也能感受到那股带着赤裸情欲的视线。

空袭选择的力度和深度非常狡猾，大力地顶开他的保护叶片，又暧昧地停在油箱垫片之前，银剑几乎能够在CPU中模拟冠状头部点在橡胶材料表面，又若无其事抽身离去的样子。“啊哈啊……嗯……空袭……”他扭动着腰部，小声抗议。  
副队长置若罔闻。  
而弹弓和俯冲的动作都加快了。  
“嗯……嗯……Raid……”银剑的语气又软下些许，呢喃空袭爱称的声音和平日比起来甚至有些低声下气，“Raid……求你……求你深一点……”  
弹弓发声器里挤出一声低吼，夹带着辱骂性质的词语射在银剑腰部。  
而与此同时，空袭动了。  
他俯下身，右手撑住上身机体，左手压下银剑的小腿直至和大腿紧密贴合，固定在胸甲上。炙热的吻不由分说落在银剑的嘴唇上，金属舌横冲直撞搅动他的口腔。  
飞火被挤到一边，不满地咕哝两声，随着空袭毫无保留的冲刺撞击和银剑拔高声调却被压抑在亲吻中的尖叫声自慰起来。  
俯冲配合着副队长的动作，轻咬着银剑的指尖。  
逐渐积聚的电流和过量的快感使队长忘却了矜持和羞涩，在空袭退出的时候急切地挺起腰部追逐着那根给他带来沉醉欲望的管子，恳求下一次更加猛烈的进入。  
胯部的线路逐渐收紧，内壁绞着空袭的输出管，银剑仰起头雕，背甲挣扎着脱离墙壁，勾勒起微小性感的弧度。空袭咬住他的音频接收器，用自己狂热迷恋的EM场罩住银剑，破开已被操软的垫片，把交换液灌入队长的次级油箱。  
他起身后，飞火也把自己的爱意混入了银剑接口流出的混合液体中。  
“谁是下一个？”空袭把客机的机体从墙上扶下放平，看着自己的三个兄弟。  
急性子的飞火只能看着俯冲从后面抱起了光镜迷茫的队长，手中把玩着银剑的输出管。再次充能完毕的弹弓分开了银剑的双腿，冠状头部蓄势待发顶在接口外部。  
渣的，射的不是时候啊。


	2. Skypercy-wall sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简单粗暴。天感的过道拆卸。  
> Skypercy's wall sex.

“Sky……唔……嗯……不要……别这样……”  
身前的大飞机不但没有因此停下动作，反而变本加厉向内顶撞。小显微镜略微收紧双腿，却只是把航天飞机的腰环得更紧。  
天火的喉咙里发出满足的咕哝，把下巴放在感知器头雕上，胯部重复着抽出挤入的动作。  
“不要……快停下……”小教授的声音随着顶部神经束被不断爱抚变得支离破碎，却还是努力保持清醒恳求自己的爱人，“会有……嗯啊……会有别的机……呜……经过的……我们……哈……会被发现……”  
背部和墙壁剐蹭发出刺耳反胃的嘶啦声，红色的涂漆一道道留在了墙面上。尽管双手抠住金属板连接的细缝，还是无法阻止机体下滑的趋势，不断吞噬着粗大的管子往内部冲去。  
在走廊里……实在太挑战他的底线了！  
在实验室扩张的时候明明说好回房间再做的，为什么会突然把自己按在墙边就开始图谋不轨！  
“求求你……Sky……”感知器带上了哭腔，“不要在这里……”  
天火胸前的置气口嗡动，发出一声无辜的叹息。  
“可是我已经进来了……”大飞机舌尖挑逗着显微镜的音频接收器，语音诱惑又黏腻，“我快一点好不好？”  
感知器的CPU早就罢工了。他的意志力能够拒绝天火到这种地步实属不易。  
外置节点在冲撞中被天火机体表面的高温点燃，小输出管顶端和爱人的装甲碰擦，内部传感器在伴侣几乎疯狂一般的讨好索取中将电荷传输到对接阵列中枢。  
感知器顾不得下落的机体，双手捂住自己的嘴压抑尖叫，伴随刺激的快感清洗液滴落在胸口的透明玻璃上。  
天火眼疾手快地抓住爱人的腰胯，引导着他更好地配合自己的频率。感受到怀里机体逐渐紧绷，天火也顺势深入地冲刺了几下，在感知器油箱里释放。  
结束之后，感知器根本顾不上自己和天火的交换液把墙面地面弄成了什么样乱糟糟的一团，光镜失焦地窝在大飞机怀里无力喘息。  
临走时，天火悄悄把“施工中”的牌子踢回原来显眼的位置。  
为了能够骗小教授玩一次安全又刺激的拆卸，大白鹅也很下功夫呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实是有前后故事的（反正也都是修显微镜）  
> 大鹅下班来找显微镜，路上看到了过道的修缮通知，偷偷把指示牌往旁边踢了一点。由于工作太认真，感感没发现鹅，在实验室被小小的惩罚了一下，鹅给感感做了扩张。小显微镜要求回去拆，大鹅欣然应允结果在走廊略施小计挡住了感感的视线，没让看到指示牌，顺势图谋不轨上下其手最终得逞。回了房间清洗一下又很赖皮的说刚刚太快了没有爽够又抱着感感一顿狂吸。  
> 是痴汉鹅呢。


	3. SG aerialbots(silverbolt bottom)-know your position!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伺候队长的小飞机们有点得意忘形。  
> 有热点x银剑暗示。  
> implied Hot Spot/Silverbolt

“队长，战俘的尸体都处理好了，走廊和各处都已清刷完毕，您需要检查吗？”  
“不了。”  
银剑斜躺在自己的充电床上，把盘子里最后一个能量块丢进嘴里。俯冲很有眼色的迅速撤下了空盘。  
银剑斜睨了一眼战成一排的小飞机们，立起自己的左腿，明晃晃地暴露出对接阵列，故作疑惑地问：“你们还有事吗？没有可以滚了。”  
空袭小心翼翼地走到他床前，跪在地面上亲吻他的指尖：“队长，其实我们想……”  
银剑发出一阵嗤笑。他的兄弟们赶紧谦卑地低下头。  
“你们这帮家伙，上次才过了几天？管子就这么胀吗？”  
听懂队长的言外之意，四个小飞机赶紧拆下前挡板，充能的半充能的管子齐刷刷暴露在眼前。  
“不过……”也没什么不好。  
热点已经很久没来找过他了，银剑自己的接口也开始隐隐发痒，虽然对象不是那么尽如人意，倒也凑活。  
他抬起手，空袭赶忙含住他的指尖。  
四个小飞机也很有眼色的动作起来。

银剑躺在空袭身上，大腿搭在弹弓腰侧，飞火的输出管还在他嘴里进出，而俯冲的管子也在他半握成拳的手中抽插。  
他真是爱死这种全身上下同时被照顾的感觉。  
飞火和俯冲在释放之后乖乖地退在一边等着其他两个兄弟，银剑也被更加猛烈的冲刺撞得意乱情迷。  
呻吟几声之后，空袭抽出管子过载了，弹弓也加大了力度，撞开他次级油箱的垫片。  
银剑忽然恼怒，空袭甚至来不及提醒，弹弓就被踢中胸甲，向后仰倒在地。  
“你们这群炉渣！！！该死的，下流水线之前真应该挖掉你们脑子里除了战斗之外的所有机能！”  
空袭不敢回话，只得扶着双腿发软的银剑重新靠在床头。  
“我说了多少次，没有我的允许不许把你们低劣的航空用油射在里面！”银剑拨开自己的保护叶，看着液体流出来感到一阵反胃。  
“别以为你们这群长得和霸天鼠一样的飞虫带着汽车人标志就万事大吉，我迟早要把你们丢进熔炉里挨个整死！”  
小飞机们唯唯诺诺跪在地面，大气也不敢出。  
银剑是真的生气了。


	4. SG Hot Spot/Silverbolt-Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 银剑需要的只是热点。有大无畏all银剑暗示  
> All he wants, is Hot Spot. Implied aerialbots(silverbolt bottom)

说实话，银剑并不关心自己的兄弟们在不在家，尽管热点非常喜欢用这一点来威胁他，可他根本不在乎。他在乎的只是自己故作慌张夹住接口里那根管子的时候，换来更加疯狂的冲撞和外溢的快感。  
消防车的体型配他刚好，除了那个整天追着红警那婊子的“消防车”和拆卸时有些过分的擎天柱，还是现在抱着他双腿的机器卫兵队长更合他口味。  
合他两张嘴的口味。

“嗯啊，就是那里，热点你的管子真棒，爽死我了，哈啊！”  
他现在这个样子和红警那个欠拆的也差不到哪去就是了。  
“哼小炉渣，”热点抬着客机的两条腿，银剑顺从地环住他的腰，更加讨好地吮吸他粗大且表面受过改造的输出管，“平时你那四个兄弟拆你比这要爽的多吧？”  
“嗯，嗯……用力……”  
“四个战斗机，伺候你一个，拆的你动都动不了是吧？”  
“热点……快，快！！”  
消防车对着顶端的神经束丛又是一阵凌虐。  
“他们四个的管子一起插到你接口里，可比我爽多了。”  
“没有，不是……”银剑只顾着用自己的接口死命撞击入侵者的胯部，话也说不清，“只有你，热点，只有你……”  
“嗯？只有我？只有我什么？”抬高客机的机体，啃咬他颈部的管线，银剑发出渴求的哀鸣，前挡板使劲磨蹭热点的身体。  
机器卫兵的队长猛地把手指刺入备用接口，继续质问：“只有我怎么样？用手指插你的接口吗？”  
“只有你……我想要的只有你……”  
银剑抓住他的头雕摆动自己的腰，尽可能地上下起伏，迎合手指的抽插。  
“那些……哈……那些该回炉的战斗机……嗯……都没有你爽……继续……我只想让你……的粗管子拆……让你……射满我的油箱……只有你————！！”  
最后几个字在他的尖叫声中破了音——热点瞅准时机把自己的管子重新捅回了湿润的内壁，大有废掉这个温热接口的打算，毫不怜惜地肆虐，飞溅的交合液黏在银剑和他自己的大腿根。  
“啊！热点！再深一点，用力！”银剑毫不在意地大声浪叫，“操死我！撞烂我的接口拆碎我的油箱！我只要你的对接液！”  
“如你所愿。”


	5. Skypercy-Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新文试阅第二段，年轻的天火和感知器的故事。是写手挑战之一：以“那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。”为结尾，写一个HE的故事。  
> Those days, when they were all young...

酸雨来的实在是太突然了。  
或许对其他居民来说不是，可是对出门不看预报又不爱带防护装备的天火和感知器来说，绝对是踢中后挡板一样的突然袭击。  
两个年轻人慌慌张张跑回租住的公寓，手里新买的能量块和墙壁贴饰都有不同程度的潮湿，简直糟糕透了。  
丢下包裹，他们一前一后冲进浴室，天火步伐更大一些，先一步跨了进去，捞起白色的织物迎面扑在感知器身上。显微镜被蒙了一脸，手忙脚乱给自己找出口，大飞机帮着他把头雕露出来，又把显微镜裹紧了一点，隔着织物揉搓感知器的机体。感知器也不服输地撩起垂落在手边的部分擦拭爱人装甲外的水珠。  
我先给你擦。天火把织物按紧在感知器身上。  
我先给你擦。感知器在天火控制下挣扎。  
可怜的小小织物，在两机四手的拉扯下谁也没擦到。  
许久无声却胶着的争执，这个问题从开始的谁更加主动似乎向火药味更浓的谁的爱更多的方面飞奔而去。  
两位年轻的科学家都颇似研究中决不让步的模样，足甲敲击金属地面的清脆响声持续不断。织物在他们火热漫长的接吻之中掉落在地面上，天火的膝轴承伸入感知器双腿间时，小科学家后退了半步一脚踩了上去。  
方才“口舌之争”中咄咄逼人的显微镜毫无征兆地退出向后倾倒，航天飞机急忙收紧揽住他细腰的手臂，重心前移，感知器踝装甲钩住的织物把身形高大的伴侣也带倒在地面上。

天火动了动最先着地的肩甲——千钧一发之际他转了个身，把感知器护在了安全的地方。他低头，显微镜也看着他，于是大飞机用手捏住爱人的下颚，亲了上去，另一只手逡巡在纤瘦的脊背和令人流连忘返的对接面板上。  
原本面积不大的房间此刻更显逼仄，楼外的雨声、呜呜的气体置换声、隔壁伴侣摔东西的吵架声、对门教育幼生体的怒吼声全部收入感知器的音频接收器里，他的换气声更加频繁，机体颤抖起来。天火的吻也更加咄咄逼人，反身压在他身上，金属舌在他口中攻城略地。  
——直到感知器的换气口溢出一声愉快的轻笑。  
然后那笑声像平静湖面落入一颗石子，水花逐渐变大，化作无可抑制的笑意。  
天火挑眉，支起身看着感知器。  
小显微镜一点没有停下来的意思，蜷成一团，额头靠上爱人腕装甲，清洗液从光镜里滑落。  
不耐烦的航天飞机咬了一口镜筒，换来一声惊呼，然后再次淹没在无止境的唇舌相交中。  
但是这次先放弃的是天火。大飞机好像也被感知器身上不知名的病毒感染，清晰地震动从座舱的蓝色玻璃穿过水晶胸甲传达到对方的火种里。  
难耐又富有暗示性的接触暂时停歇，好似中场休息一般的时间里，天火看着枕在他手臂上的感知器问，我们也会变成那样吗？  
变成什么样？  
小科学家明知故问。他就是喜欢天火在情欲中低沉又不失起伏的语调。  
变成旁边那些人一样。为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵个不停，为了幼生体的学习夜不能寐。我们也会变成茫茫塞星人中的两个普通人吗。  
嗯，会的。  
天火转过头雕看着感知器。  
你肯定会老到机体生锈破破烂烂，混到众叛亲离对生活失去希望。但是我会像普神降临一样来到你身边。  
然后呢？  
然后我会陪你做一件傻事。  
就一件？  
防止你要我研制什么逻辑模块压制药水，还要我喝掉。不过你放心，我还是会尽力保护你不要沦落到这种境地的。  
噗嗤。天火笑出声，感知器有90%的把握他实际是在说“切”。  
我觉得应该是反过来。众所周知，显微镜是种脆弱的变形形态。  
这下轮到感知器鄙视他了。  
小科学家对着爱人下巴的弧线咬了上去，留下一串浅浅的牙印。天火也不甘示弱拆下了他的对接面板，揉起沾满润滑液的保护叶片。  
情欲又一次像山雨一样扑面而来，感知器自地面浮起又飘下，将落未落时再次扶摇直上，冲入大气层之外空无一物的宇宙。

天火继续动作，延长电荷释放后续存的快感。  
感知器的机体慢慢软倒在地面，留在腿根的交换液被织物吸收，他突然想起他们身上的雨水根本没有擦干净——那些湿润的液体在机体高热的整个过程中被蒸发掉了。  
现在好了，擦的步骤都省掉了。  
他转头，原先嘈杂的声音都消失了。只有雨声依旧萦绕在房间内。  
他们好像被我们吵到了。天火毫无歉意地笑。  
外面雨还在下。感知器不理他，自顾自说。什么时候会停呢？  
……天火一时语塞。然后他挽起地上的织物擦干爱人身上的液体，再次抚摸感知器敏感的镜片，回答道。  
到你想停的时候。在那之前，会一直下。

那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。


	6. Vortex/First Aid-Prisonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 急救员是旋风的俘虏。有刀刃x急救暗示。  
> Vortex held Aid as his prisonor. Impiled Blades/First Aid

拷问室的灯光刻意调整成将暗不暗的亮度，急救员只能听到围绕在身边的装甲摩擦声，旋风走路很轻，兴许是飞行单位的缘故，行进时总带着跃动的轻快感，像一阵不急不躁又暗含攻击性的旋风——一如他的名字。  
“我不会透露任何信息。”急救员咬紧牙关。从天花板垂下的锁链死死束住腕轴承，以拉脱的架势刺激着能量传输管线，足甲尖点在地面勉力支撑全身的重量，杯水车薪几乎毫无帮助——他已经感觉不到自己的双手了。  
热点，车辙，大街，刀刃。  
热点，车辙，大街，刀刃。  
决不投降，决不投降。

“你不会投降。”旋风斜睨他一眼，嗤笑。

热点，车辙，大街，刀刃。  
急救员下线了他的光镜。

“你很幸运落在我的手里。如果是袭击，一开始他就会带着十个杂兵——利爪缝里还带着蓝星腐殖质的挖矿杂兵——把你的装甲一片一片捏碎，撕开，揉进你被操软的接口里，再帮你焊上。”

热点，车辙，大街，刀刃。  
急救员向声音的反方向退去。

“可我不喜欢，太粗暴了。我对漂亮可口的东西情有独钟，美好的东西就该好好收藏，好好观赏，好好……驯服。”  
旋风揽住直直落入怀抱的小医生，粗粝的指尖在急救员的腰腹滑动，他的囚犯不自觉收紧双腿，深深低下头。

热点，车辙，大街，刀刃。

“你的风扇声变大了，是在期待什么平时尝不到的盛宴？”一只手向上，摸索音频接收器一侧的面部护甲开关，另一只手扎入对接面板缝隙，隔着金属板撩拨青涩的对接阵列。

热点，车辙，大街，刀刃。刀刃。刀刃。

“你喜欢直升机不是吗？你的小相好，白色的小直升机，你的战友，你的兄弟。别担心，和我在一起会比他舒服得多。”

刀刃，刀刃，刀刃。  
金属卡扣的错开声。急救员温软的嘴唇在空气中轻微颤抖。

旋风就要袭来了。


End file.
